The other way to deal with things
by AAnitab
Summary: Cameron/House romance before House loses the last little bit of his soul. This is what should have happened when Cameron showed up at his place and tried to leave him. Romantic Smut


The other way to deal with things

By AAnitaB

Author's Notes and Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer. Don't sue me, I own nothing and am poor.

Cameron House romance. I got out while the getting was good. This is what should have happened when Cameron came to House's place and tried to leave. My House is smarter than the show's version… he wouldn't let her go.

Rating: nc-17, for romantic smut (hehehe).

Thoughts are inside / ,

The other way to deal with things

By AAnitaB

Her hand was out, dangling in the air between her and him. House knew it with a blind certainty.

It helped that he couldn't look at her. His /Don't think/ mantra didn't seem to work. It didn't even drown out the sound of their uneven breathing.

House concentrated on a spot on the floor, resisting the urge to catch that hand as it fell back to her side. Cameron.

"There are only two ways I can deal with things." She paused and nerves all over his body tightened even more. "One is in my control. And that's to leave."

His breath caught and rushed, loud in his ears. /One is in your control… and the other… is in mine./ She was leaving, really leaving.

"Goodbye, House."

Like hell she was leaving. House fond his hand flat against his own front door and his eyes locked to the back of her neck. "No," The soft click of the latch closing echoed. Cameron's fingers clung to the knob as her head dropped. "What's the other way, Cameron?"

Her shoulders lifted with a heavy sigh before they squared. Brace Cameron turned to face him, leaning back against the door. "You know what it is, House." She swallowed and slowly raised her head. "It's in your control."

/My control./ Bracing against the door, House leaned closer. "My control, Cameron? I already said I wouldn't crush you." She shifted between his body and the wall, eyes suddenly angry. Cameron moved as it to escape. Again, House mindlessly countered, cane hand rising to block the way. "Why are you running?"

She was beautiful when she was angry. And getting angrier. "I have to, while I still can." Cameron stepped forward, right into his chest until he stepped back. "You wouldn't mean to or even try to. But if I don't leave now, you would crush me." Three more steps across the room and she stopped. "I have to go," Cameron again turned to leave and nerves all over his body twitched yet again.

"No," He found all ten fingers wrapped around her arms and his eyes locked on her face. "I .. l can't…"

She didn't look angry as her eyes searched his face. "Can't what, House?"

His arms were pulling her closer even as his brain frantically searched for an answer. "I can't … let you leave." /me./

A breath shuddered past her lips as she leaned closer. "Why, House? Why can't you let me go?" Her hands lifted, resting against his chest. "Tell me, House. Why?"

His hands slid, barely touching her back, holding her closer still. "Because …" The way she felt in his arms… "Because … I… I like you."

She was simply gorgeous when she smiled exactly like that. Her hand lifted, her fingers sliding up the line of his jaw. "Was that really so hard to say?"

House stood there frozen in her arms as Cameron slowly lifted on her toes. She was going to kiss him and he'd cut off his own leg before he'd stop her. /Cameron/ His eyes fell shut at the first heated brush of her lips against his. His hands clenched on her back, pressing Cameron tighter against his chest. The warmth of her was addictive and her taste… House groaned helplessly as her lips opened against his in invitation.

"Cameron?"

She seemed to know what he was asking even when he didn't. And did she ever have a great answer. Her fingers dragged up his jaw to tangle in his hair. "Yes, House." Cameron's body leaned along his as her lips reached for him. She felt so good. And she wanted him.

"Cameron, please." Dragging her tight against his chest, House buried a hand in her hair and lost himself in the taste of her kiss. /Cameron/

000

She'd never in her life seen House look so full of doubt. His arms pulled her closer even as he hesitantly searched her face. "Cameron?"

/House…/ Cameron knew she couldn't tell him exactly how cute he was. At least not with words. Adoring the rough edge of his scruff under her fingers, Cameron cupped his face in her hands and leaned closer. "Yes, House." She wanted the kiss and made no effort to hide it, pressing closer. /Please/ Waiting was torture, but Cameron had to know he wanted this. She needed to know he wanted her. /House/

"Cameron, please." His arms tightened sharply around her, driving a gasp from her lips. Long fingers threaded into her hair an instant before warm lips found and claimed hers. House was kissing her, finally. The urgent invasion of his tongue liquefied her knees, leaving her cling to his shoulders. /Yes/

Curling both arms around his neck, Cameron mindlessly kissed him back, finally exploring Dr. Gregory House. And it still wasn't enough. He was still completely dressed, not nearly enough skin.

Breaking the kiss, Cameron reached for his buttons, needing his skin. His eyes were warm on her face as long fingers trembled against her waist. "House," He'd moved them when she'd been distracted by his kiss. The couch was just behind him. /Perfect/ Hands on his shoulders, she smiled at him. "Sit down,"

Cameron adored the way he looked at her as he settled into the cushions, hands still clinging to her hips. "You are so beautiful, Cameron." /House…/ Her body moved on its own, following the touch of his hands forward to kneel across his lap. The gasp and groan on his lips was barely heard as every nerve in her body was focused entirely on the feel of him so breathlessly close. Hands tightened on the curve of her hip, pressing her hard against his erection. "Oh, Cameron,"

She needed him. Now, all of him, bare skin… "House, please." Pressing closer into his arms, Cameron reached again for his buttons. "I…" Shirt open, she dragged her fingers up his chest and down his arms, taking the cloth along the way. /Short sleeves, yes./ Fingertips obsessed 

with the heat of his skin, Cameron leaned in for his lips. "I need you." House made a low, harsh sound as she opened to her kiss.

It was her turn to gasp as his hand cupped her cheek and his kiss deepened. Long fingers stroked down her throat sliding heat over her collarbone. His hands, Cameron needed his hands on her skin. Now. She pulled back to the sound of his groan. "Cameron.." Her fingers felt cold on the buttons of her shirt until his hands met hers in the middle. "You feel…" Those lips brushed hers before his eyes dropped. Hands pushed her shirt open, sliding down her arms with a heated rub of skin.

It was torture and heaven, the slow touch and look. "Touch me, House," /Finally/ Those hands finally touched skin, sliding up her ribs. Ever. So. Slowly. "Please," Cameron groaned against his lips as her body moved helplessly closer to his. She was half-lost in his kiss when those hand finally cupped her through the lace of her bra. /Not enough…now./ Tongue exploring, Cameron fisted both hands in the fabric of his shirt, dragging it up his back.

Sipping his groan, she rubbed hungry fingers up his chest. Lean muscles tightened under her touch.

Then it was her turn to groan as his hands loosened and slipped inside her bra. Long fingers slid and stroked, making her body arch into his palms. "Off," House dragged her scruff of his jaw and his lips down her throat as her nails buried themselves into his shoulders. Those lips trailed up to her ear as his fingers explored the stiffening crests. "Take it off,"

Cameron tried to catch her breath and weakly took her hands from his skin. Then House nuzzled her face against her collarbone, heading lower. Breathing only got harder when he kissed his way down her ribs.

Her fingers stumbled on the hooks before peeling the straps off her arms. A gasp on her lips, Cameron reached again for his shirt. "Your turn, House." His lips and hands left her skin as the t-shirt cleared his head.

/Please, House…/ The look on his face set her blood on fire even before his fingers curved along her jaw. "Cameron, you feel so…" Helpless before that sound, Cameron curled both arms around his neck and groaned at the heat of his skin against hers and the tight grip of his arms around her. /Oh, yes…House./

000

/Cameron…/ The feel of her in his arms was … incredible. The smooth glide of her skin under his fingertips made breathing or speaking impossible. It was all he could do to bury her against his chest and hold on tight. House needed this, needed to soak in the heat of her. To wrap himself in her touch. To make her say his name.

To feel exactly how much Cameron wanted him. To taste it. Lifting his head, House let himself stare at her a second. She was here, really here. Cameron was in his arms, skin bare under his hands.

And looking at him like he was going to push her away. /Never…/ His fingers stroked along the heavy pulse in her throat as House leaned in for her lips. The way she kissed him blew fuses along all his nerves. But he had plans… plans that required his lips to leave hers. Plans that would short circuit her fuses.

Painfully taking his hands off her skin, House curved this fingers around the backs of her knees and dragged his lips to the arched line of her throat. "Up," He got distracted by the taste of her pulse under his tongue and by the arch of her hips against his. /Cameron…/ "Up, higher on your knees."

His hands clung to the curve of her thighs as her body rubbed up his. /Cameron, please…/ Such soft beautiful skin and all of it burning against his.

"House," Her hands slid along his shoulders and up his throat, stealing his breath. "What are you waiting for?" He was still breathless when her lips claimed his, starving for the heat of her skin, House rubbed both hands up her back and tucked her tight against his chest.

He had to taste that gorgeous skin, needed to touch and worship her. Dragging his lips down her throat, House groaned against the curve of her breast. "Who's waiting, Cameron?" her breath hitched in her throat and her back arched under his fingers.

And she tasted like heaven under his tongue. House adored the sharp bite of her nails in his shoulders and her voice… He loved her voice saying his name. Sliding his scruff over her ribs, House stared up at her a second. /Gorgeous…and mine./ Placing a soft kiss over her hear, he pulled the stiffened peak of her breast into his mouth, lost in the taste and feel of her. "House, please," And her voice. She arched in his arms, fingers clenching in his hair. Her hips rocked against his stomach making him groan into the taste of her skin. All that cloth was still keeping his hand and his lips from her worshipping her properly.

Hands curving around her hips, House dragged his mouth away from her breasts to kiss his way down her ribs. Damnit, she was wearing a belt. Women always wore too clothing. He buried a groan in the skin of her waist as his fingers fought with the leather and metal. "Cameron, no more belts." Her arms tightened around his neck as her laughter shook the ribs under his cheek.

"You've still got shoes and a belt on, House." Warm lips brushed his as Cameron pushed back to sit on his knees. "I'm not the most clothed still here." God, he loved that look on her face as her fingers trailed down his chest to his belt. "Let's change that, huh?"

/Breathe, keep breathing./ The little mantra in his head helped him gasp in a little air as her gorgeous, agile little fingers opened his belt, button and zipper in short order. It failed utterly as Cameron leaned forward for a kiss and slipped her hands inside his pants. /Damn, Sweetheart./ she was killing him with a breathless invasion of her tongue and each and every stroke of her hands.

And the still clasped leather belt currently digging into his hands. He had to get her bare. Had to touch her. Had to breathe. "Cameron," Forcing his hands to move, House pushed her back 

enough to lose the feel of her hands, to breathe. "Off, now." The belt finally gave way and he let himself kiss up her ribs to the rasp of her zipper. "Beautiful, Cameron."

Leaning back, he watched her skin appear in the wake of the pants. She was standing before him, kicking away the last of her clothes. Bare and wanting him. So much for breathing or thinking or speaking.

He meant to get his own clothes and shoes off, but all his ragged nerves could manage was to shove his pants out of the way. House needed her back in his arms. Now. "Cameron, come here. Please."

His hands found themselves clinging to the smooth skin of her hips as she climbed back into his lap. Hot, soft skin pressing to his every nerve. /Oh, yes, Cameron./

Every warm, soft inch of her trembled and pressed closer as Cameron moaned his name.

He must have been insane to even think he could have let her go. Sliding adoring fingers into her hair, House lost himself in the warmth of her skin and the urgency of her kiss.

000

Kicking the last of her clothes away, Cameron was floored by the look in his eyes. No one had ever watched her with such helpless need. No one had ever reached for her with desperate, trembling hands. "Cameron, come here. Please."

Long fingers curved around her hips as she moved helplessly back into his arms. The hard length of him pressed against her stomach. All that warm skin and lean muscle cuddled her closer to the heavy pounding in his chest. He wanted her, needed her. Nothing could be more beautiful. Except just maybe his eyes. "House,"

Those eyes closed as his lips reached for hers. Cameron slid desperate fingers into his hair as every feeling tightening in her chest made its way into this kiss. His hands dragged slowly down her back to the curve of her hips, fingers angling her body tighter and harder against his. He felt… so incredible in her arms, kissing her breathlessly. But it wasn't enough. She wanted more, to feel him. Touch him.

His hands caught her fingers and held them low against his stomach with a groan. "Cameron…" Guiding her arms up around his neck, he smiled against her lips. "It's my turn to touch you." He was trying to kill her, making her heart race and her breath catch. Clinging to his shoulders, Cameron shifted in his lap to let those long fingers reach skin. The long, slow drag of heat up her inner thigh set her back arching and a helpless sound onto her lips. And then it stopped so high and so close that muscles all over her body strained and arched, trying to close the distance. "Eyes open, Cameron." His lips closed around her nipple, making it take that much longer to meet his gaze. /House…please./ He was melting all the strength from her legs, leaving her leaning on his chest just to stay on her knees. "I want … to see this."

Bracing her arms on his shoulders, Cameron clenched her hands in his hair to help her keep his gaze. "Come on, House. What're you waiting for?" Apparently, he'd been waiting for her to catch just a bit of her breath, for when those fingers found her it all escaped in a mindless rasp of sound. Her hands fisted in his hair as every inch of her body arched into the touch of those fingers. "House, please."

She'd always known his hands would feel good, but this… this was incredible. This was his eyes locked on her face as his fingers explored her, needing her reaction. And Cameron needed to give it to him, needed to see every emotion in his eyes. "Cameron, you feel…" Needed to hear that much desire in his voice.

She needed more, needed to touch him, feel the hard length of him in her hands, inside her. "House, I want…" Her voice just stopped as his thumb found and circled the bundle of her most sensitive nerves. He smiled against her gasping lips as her body trembled and shook in his arms, hips arching against his hand. /Breathe, have to breathe…/

Beyond control, Cameron didn't feel her eyes fall closed or her neck arch… until those wonderful fingers stopped moving. "Cameron," Forcing her nail to uncurl from his shoulders, she barely managed to get her eyes open and back to his.

His eyes… the way he looked at her… "Now, House," On their own her hands moved to the scruff-edged line of his jaw. "Need you… need you inside, now." Her lips claimed his urgently as her body shifted against his, pressing closer. "Please, now, House."

Long fingers caught her hips, dragged her hard against him. Cameron drank the ragged groan off his lips as his body finally pressed into hers. Slow and deep. And him. This was Heaven, House finally inside her, kissing her and holding her. /Yes…/ Weakly clinging to his shoulders, Cameron moaned at the fierce grip of his arms around her, the hard heat of him filling her. "Cameron…" A hand splayed wide in the small of her back kept her hips still over his as the other dragged heat up her back to tangle in her hair. Helping her eyes meet his. "Cameron, don't… don't leave me, please."

She couldn't breathe past the bare need in his eyes, the heated touch of his hands. /House, you really need me this much… House, please./ Helplessly kissing him, Cameron cupped his face in adoring hands. /Not leaving, can't leave you./ "I'm not going anywhere, House." Cameron locked her eyes on his face, needing to see him hear it, know it. "I just got you." Brushing a kiss on his lips, she moved against him, a slow, careful stroke of her body around his. His hands tightened on her back and his eyes fluttered, bringing a smile to her lips. She loved how he responded to her. "You're mine, now."

His eyes locked onto hers as his hands curved around the back of her thighs, changing the angle with the grip of long fingers against her skin. The next thrust brought a smile to his lips as she trembled above him. /Yes, there, House./ Cameron clung to his shoulders as his hands guided her hips against his to the firing of all her nerves. "You're mine, Cameron. You're mine now, too."

Cameron glowed inside, rendered breathless and speechless by his touch and his words. /Yours, House, yes…/ It was all she could manage to make her hands open and slide along his jaw as her lips mindlessly found his. /Finally, yours./

000

She felt so good against and around him. So amazing claiming him with her touch and her words. /Cameron, sweetheart./ House had to give this feeling to her, needed to watch and feel that she knew what she meant to him.

A careful guidance of his fingers on her thighs gave him the angle he wanted. And her nails digging into his shoulders. House couldn't help but smile at her gasp and the arch of her hips. /That's it, sweetheart. Again./

Locking his eyes on her face and his hands on her skin, House moved her body harder over his. /So beautiful/ "You're mine, Cameron. You're mine, now, too."

He had never seen such a smile in all his life. Never hoped or dreamed to see anyone give that beautiful a smile to him, because of him.

House had no idea what he could have possibly done to be worthy of this treasure in his arms. The beautiful woman practically glowing in his lap as she leaned in for his kiss. /Damn, sweetheart./ He would never get enough of this, of her. Helplessly losing himself in the sweetness of her hands on his face, House groaned against her lips, his hand tightening on her back.

Every delicious arch of her body into his drove his breath from his lungs in wordless little groans. She was so beautiful, felt so good gasping against his lips. So damn perfect clinging to him… "My sweetheart, please."

The look in her face stole his breath as she pressed even closer. Nails tightened in his shoulders as her hips started to lose their rhythm. "Oh, House… so close…"

He had to see this, needed to watch it on her face when the pleasure overtook her. Curving one hand along her jaw, House pulled her lips to his. Her needed her kiss more than breath. "Cameron," Eager lips met, stroked, and pressed as her body rocked over his. His hands clung to the curve of her waist, guiding her trembling body against his to the bite of her nails in her shoulders. "Almost, sweetheart… almost."

Cameron was close, on the edge ready to fall over. To take him over with her. Keeping her face close to his own, House slipped his hand between her legs to stroke the tips of his fingers over her bundle of nerves. Her hips arched, her hands tightened, and her lips gasped against his. "That's it… right here… come on."

Her eyes went unfocused as every inch of her body arched and tightened around his. Every nerve in his body heard and felt her cry of his name. House watched it on her face as long as he could until his restraint shattered. His hands tightened sharply, leaving white marks on her hips as his entire body arched higher and deeper into hers. "Cameron!"

Lungs fought for air as hands clung and arms tightened. /Cameron/ Part of him still couldn't believe she was here, sprawled warm and relaxed against his chest. His fingers rubbed along smooth, slick skin to tangle in the hair falling across his shoulder. Her hands were warm against his back and her breath hot on his neck.

How the hell was he going to get her to stay? Holding her closer, House kissed a path up her neck. "Cameron?" Her body shifted against his a little, her arms tightening around his neck as her head lifted.

His eyes helplessly locked on her face. /So beautiful, sweetheart./ House couldn't breathe at the wealth of soft heat in her eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to keep her this close. His stalled breath escaped in a wordless sound as Cameron sighed his name and claimed his willing lips in a simply heavenly kiss. It was perfect, everything he'd never expected to have. And not quite enough. He had to hold her, keep her. Hear her say she wasn't leaving him. Sliding his fingers along her jaw, House forced himself back from her lips. "House…"

"Sweetheart… I…" His hands rubbed along her skin, holding her closer while he tried to find the right words. "Why… why are you here, with me?"

Her eyes softened and her lips curved sweetly. Warm hands slid over his skin to cup his jaw as Cameron gave a quiet laugh almost against his lips. "It's not that hard to say, House." She closed his eyes with the quick, soft press of her lips to his and the tightening of her arms around him. "I'm here, with you, because I like you." His eyes fell closed at the truth in her eyes, her voice. She kissed him, pressing tender heat to his lips as her fingers ran through his hair. Cameron meant it, she wasn't going anywhere. /Mine, my girl, my sweetheart./

Weakly pulling back from her kiss, House found both his hands cupping her face. "You're gonna have hell to deal with if you ever try to leave me now. You know that, right?" Her instant smile sent his blood racing.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, House. That's why I'm not leaving you." Beautiful eyes looked deep into his. "I never wanted to leave."

"Good, 'cause you can't now." House returned her smile, pulled her close, and claimed those lips with his own. He'd never get enough of her touch, her kiss, her skin against his. He needed to be able to hold her like this forever. "I got you now."

"Who's got who, House?" Cameron smirked at him, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I think I'm the one who's got you. I kissed you first, I told you I liked you first, I got naked first." Her eyes were bright as she looked down at the pants still tangled around his ankles.

"What else was I supposed to do with a naked girl about to climb into my lap?" House walked his fingertips down her thigh. "There's no thinking clearly with this kind of beauty to look at and touch." His hand then slid up, riding the lines and curves of her body up to her cheek. "I need you, Cameron, all of you."

"I got you, House, and you got me." Finally, he really believed that she wasn't going to leave him. Ever. /Yes/

000

The End


End file.
